Clueless
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Astoria era una despistada de primera y jamás se molestó en ocultarlo. Sin embargo, el día que se le declaró a Draco, estaba casi segura que él aceptaría sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba y terminó siendo el hazmerreír de Slytherin.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_

 **Como comenté, tengo muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza, así que las intento sacar ahora que puedo, porque cuando empiecen las clases estoy segura de que ni siquiera podré actualizar como me gustaría. Así que de momento os dejo esta tontera. Pensaba crear una serie llamada "** **Butterfly Collection" para publicar ahí todas las ideas que se me vinieran, ya que muchas de ellas podrían ser consideras PWP? o Viñetas sin mucho desarrollo. Sin embargo, al final decidí publicarlas de forma individual.**

 **¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Clueless**

La hora de la comida había llegado para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. La mayoría de ellos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, ya fuese comiendo o terminando los deberes para las clases de la tarde, mientras que otros tantos paseaban por el castillo y sus alrededores. Draco y compañía se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Slytherin, charlando de banalidades entre bocado y bocado. Realmente, en esos últimos días, no había ocurrido nada relevante como para cotillear, así que Blaise sacaba lo mejor de su repertorio para provocar algunas cuantas risas, mientras Draco hacía gala de su narcisismo con historias ya muy conocidas. En esas estaban cuando la menor de las Greengrass apareció, gritando con tanta emoción que incluso alumnos de otras mesas la voltearon a ver.

—¡Draco, mira! ¡Mira! —decía Astoria, corriendo hacia el rubio y llevando en alto un pergamino tamaño duende.

El aludido volteó enseguida, notando como la chica se detenía a escasos centímetros y le mostraba la nota que había sacado en el último examen de pociones.

—Sobresaliente —leyó el rubio, sonriendo de forma arrogante. A decir verdad, no esperaba menos de ella, sobre todo porque había estado siendo su tutor durante las últimas semanas.

—¡Pasé! Y por primera vez el caldero no explotó —narró con orgullo de sí misma, ya que por lo general sus evaluaciones prácticas terminaban con ella en la enfermería. No era secreto para nadie lo torpe que podía llegar a ser, pero precisamente esa era la razón por la cual los profesores habían decidido que Malfoy debía de darle lecciones extracurriculares.

Unas cuatas risas se escucharon por parte de los alumnos que estaban alrededor, incluyendo a los amigos del rubio. Sin embargo, aquello no fue algo que le robara el entusiasmo a la chica de cabello castaño. Astoria se sentía demasiado feliz consigo misma y estaba tan acostumbrada a las burlas que lo único que hizo fue sonreí de forma amplia, abrazar a Draco y darle un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que exclamaba un enérgico "¡gracias" para luego marcharse con el mismo andar despreocupado con el que había entrado al Gran Comedor.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, pero Draco le restó importancia al asunto. Después de haber convivido tanto con ella, no le parecía raro la forma en la que actuaba, casi tan excéntrica e irracional como la Lunática. Según él, Astoria estaba mal de la hoya, mas no por eso era mala persona, así que mientras no lo molestara, no tenía problema alguno en que la chica hiciera lo que quisiese.

—Le gustas —comentó Blaise con cierta burla y malicia.

—Estás idiota —le respondió Malfoy, negando con la cabeza y riendo por lo que él creía que era una mala broma.

Gregory le coreó la risa, siendo seguido por Pansy y luego por Tracy. El pequeño grupo de serpientes se lo tomó como chiste, excepto Blaise, quien muy seriamente se quedó observando a Draco, mientras este hacía bromas sobre como era Astoria. ¿Qué tan ciego se podía estar para no notar lo obvio? ¡En fin! El moreno sabía que aquel no era su problema, pero le intrigaba saber el rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —interrogó Tracy al notar la expresión de Zabini.

—Nada, sólo contemplo posibilidades —contestó con el mismo tono en el que había hecho su comentario anterior, a veces era mejor dejar que la verdad sonara como una mentira.

O-O-O

La noche había caído y cuando la sala común de Slytherin comenzaba a quedarse sola, cierto rubio de ojos grises se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a Astoria. O mejor dicho, se tuvo que detener para no chocar con ella, quien prácticamente había aparecido de la nada. Él se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, aún había otros alumnos presentes y aquella escena daba mucho que pensar.

—Draco —llamó en un susurro, para luego llenarse los pulmones de aire y así agarrar valor.

—¿Astoria? —dijo su nombre con confusión, enarcando ligeramente una ceja.

—¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti! —se declaró, con las mejillas muy rojas y las manos juntas en su pecho.

Un incomodo silencio se formó durante varios segundos, hasta que Draco se echó a reír sin disimulo alguno.

—¿También? —alcanzó a formular entre risas, tratando de calmarse, y es que le hacía demasiada gracia lo que acaba de escuchar. Sabía que la Mini-Greengrass estaba mal de la cabeza, pero jamás llegó a pensar que sería para tanto.

—Claro... ¿Qué no me amas? —se cuestionó la castaña, parpadeando varias veces, con un gesto de incomprensión.

Malfoy se puso serio al notar la franqueza de aquellas palabras, Astoria no le estaba jugando ninguna broma ni nada por el estilo. Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y para colmo de males, por las escaleras iba bajando Pansy en compañía de sus amigas.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar tal cosa? —quiso saber él, antes de tomar cualquier medida.

—Pues en las lecciones que me das, tú siempre eres tan lindo conmigo —explicó ella, causando más risas y un evidente disgusto en la morena que se aproximaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio interpuso su brazo entre la que era su novia y Astoria, para evitar que la pelinegra se acercara demasiado. Las palabras de Blaise resonaron en su cabeza y se sintió un idiota al no haberlo notado antes. Aún así, no podía retroceder el tiempo para borrar lo que acaba de pasar, pero al menos evitaría que aquello se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era.

—No confundas la amabilidad con el cariño, Greengrass —declaró finalmente Draco, modificando su posición para abrazar fuertemente a Pansy por un costado, evitando de esa forma que la chica saltara sobre Astoria como seguramente estaba pensando—. Además, te recuerdo que tengo novia. No tienes ni una sola razón para pensar que yo podría estar enamorado de ti —añadió con un deje de burla.

—Serás gilipollas, mocosa —insultó Parkinson, esbozando media sonrisa porque aquella era la primera vez que el rubio defendía su relación. Por lo general, ella tenía que insultar y poner en su lugar a las brujas resbalosas que querían con su novio.

La niña de ojos verdes lucía un poco confundida e ignoraba completamente los insultos o burlas que escuchaba a su alrededor. Encontraba lógica en lo que le acababan de decir, pero aquel argumento contradecía todo lo que Draco solía hacer en las lecciones. ¡Vamos! Abrazarla por detrás, besarle la mejilla y sentarla en su regazo no eran precisamente muestras de amabilidad, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello. Ella estaba un poco loca, pero no era ninguna tonta.

Fuese como fuese, si el rubio decía que ella estaba equivocada, no lo podía obligar a cambiar su forma de pensar. Por un momento se había creído que entre ellos dos podía existir algo, especialmente porque en la mañana él no se había negado a su muestra de afecto. Eso, combinado con los ánimos que le habían dado sus amigas y Blaise, la habían llevado a declararse tan abruptamente. No negaba que tal vez había sido una imprudencia, pero había estado segura hasta el último momento de que él la correspondía. Lamentablemente no parecía ser el caso, así que no quedaba demasiado por hacer.

—Mea culpa —admitió finalmente, golpeando suavemente su propia cabeza y sacando la lengua con diversión.

Varias burlas más se escucharon por parte de los presentes, quienes reían como si aquello fuese lo más gracioso de la vida. Incluso Pansy comenzó a reír.

—Eres una despistada sin remedio —dijo Tracy, divertida y sintiendo un poco de pena ajena por la hermana menor de Daphne.

Astoria se rió también, aceptando con el mejor humor el rechazo y humillación que acaba de recibir. Finalmente, aquello no era el fin del mundo. Obviamente le dolía, pero ya mucho tiempo atrás, había aprendido que lo mejor era tomarse la vida con humor, porque de lo contrario se amargaría por ser incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas de la sociedad. ¿Qué más daba ser la burla de los demás? Era mejor eso a quedar en el olvido por no ser lo suficientemente buena y sobresaliente como Daphne.

Entre risas y risas, Draco permaneció serio. No le estaba gustando mucho que todos se burlaran de la Mini-Greengrass y que ella no hiciera nada al respecto.

O-O-O

La mañana siguiente llegó y el día trascurrió como era de esperarse. Asistir a clases, hacer deberes y burlarse de los estúpidos Gryffindor, todo fluía de manera muy normal para el joven Malfoy. Sin embargo, cuando la campa del almuerzo sonó, dejó que Crabbe y Goyle se fueran al Gran Comedor sin él. No es que no tuviese hambre o que tuviera algún asunto pendiente que resolver, era sólo que quería cerciorarse de algo para estar en paz consigo mismo. A decir verdad, llevaba todo aquel tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y quería ver que Astoria se encontrara bien, por decirlo de alguna forma. Extrañamente se sentía culpable de todas las burlas que había estado recibiendo la Mini-Greengrass. Desde «cabeza de chorlito» hasta muy malas imitaciones de ella diciendo cosas como «¡Soy Astoria y creo en los nargles!». ¡Por favor! Se notaba a leguas que ninguno de esos idiotas conocía a la chica en verdad.

Malhumorado y con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio caminó hasta los jardines del colegio, donde Astoria solía comer con sus amigas. Ubicó la mesa en la que estaban sentadas las chicas, pero no encontró a Astoria ahí.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Sería acaso que la habían estado molestando demasiado como para no querer estar en público? El pensamiento lo disgustó y todavía más molesto que antes, se giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscarla a la sala común. No obstante, apenas se adentró a los pasillos de la planta baja, descubrió que ahí se encontraba Astoria, hablando con un chico de Gryffindor.

—Por favor, Tory —pedía el tipo con un falso tono de suplica—. Sólo será en esta ocasión, lo prometo. Ya le prometí a Lucy que la ayudaría con su tarea, pero también le prometí al profesor Hagrid que le ayudaría con los Escregutos de cola explosiva... así que si pudieras ir con él a ayudarle en mi lugar, te estaría infinitamente agradecido. Di que sí —insistió, haciendo una expresión que pretendía persuadir a la castaña, pero que terminó robándole una carcajada a Malfoy.

La risa llamó la atención de aquellos dos, quienes enseguida voltearon a ver al rubio con incomprensión, especialmente la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿En serio piensas que ella va a hacer todo lo que le pidas? —preguntó Draco, poniéndose repentinamente serio y caminando hasta donde estaban, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Aunque... —miró a Astoria por sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño—. La verdad es que sí es tan tonta como para hacerlo —añadió, negando con la cabeza y sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —chilló la aludida, sonrojándose ligeramente por la acusación.

—Lo eres. Tonta, despistada y sumisa. Aún me pregunto si habrá sido un favor por parte del sombrero ponerte en Slytherin —le respondió, casi con diversión, ignorando por completo al Gryffindor que seguía frente a ellos.

—Eh... Yo mejor me voy —balbuceó el chico, retrocediendo ligeramente al reconocer a Malfoy, prefería no tener problemas con él.

—¡Anda, pero que quede claro que ella no hará nada por ti! —advirtió el rubio, notando como el joven león dejaba en ridículo el lema de su casa.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo finalmente la castaña, ya algo más tranquila por todos los insultos que acaba de recibir.

Draco le miró y esbozó media sonrisa. Ahí, frente a la ventana, con las coletas siendo enmarañadas por el viento y la naricita de botón arrugada por estar enfadada, Astoria lucía como un tierno conejito. Inconscientemente, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y él se sintió tentado a darle un beso en la frente, como lo había hecho ya varias veces. Sin embargo, las risas de unos alumnos que pasaban por ahí lo hicieron reaccionar.

—No me mal entiendas —se apresuró a aclarar, al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura—. Lo hice porque me indigna que un alumno de Slytherin no se dé a respetar —dijo y se marchó, sin darle tiempo de siquiera decir media palabra.

Astoria suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se giró y observó a la distancia, echando la vista más allá de donde se terminaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿En serio ella estaba mal? ¿O era Draco quien estaba confundiendo las cosas?

O-O-O

El viernes llegó y cuando las clases terminaron, también llegó la hora de la tutoría de Astoria. El rubio ya se encontraba en el aula del segundo piso, con varios libros y cosas que le habían dejado utilizar los profesores. Según su itinerario, aquel día tocaba repasar las lecciones de Pociones y Transformaciones, tocando unos cuantos temas de Herbología en el proceso. Si todo se desarrollaba de acuerdo al plan, nada podía salir mal, ¿cierto? Lo ocurrido durante la semana no debía de ser un impedimento para que ambos pudiesen estudiar como gente civilizada, pese a que durante todo aquel tiempo no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Pasaron diez minutos después de la hora acordada y Draco ya comenzaba a irritarse. Mal humorado, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó para ir él mismo a buscar a Astoria. ¡La llevaría así tuviera que embrujarla! O por lo menos eso pensó, hasta que abrió la puerta y se la topó frente a frente. Algo le decía que la chica se había quedado ahí todo aquel tiempo en el que él había estado esperándola.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó, haciendo que la castaña respingara y retrocediera un poco.

—Perdón, no sabía si hoy ibas a estar aquí —se excusó, avanzando con cautela hacia el interior del aula.

—¿Por qué no estaría? Tenemos un acuerdo con los profesores para estas clases privadas; tú aprendes y yo consigo puntos —dijo con mucha naturalidad e indiferencia, como si realmente le diera lo mismo.

La aludida suspiró ante aquella respuesta y se arrepintió de haber ido. Aquellos últimos días los había dedicado a meditar sobre sus tonteras. Efectivamente, había decidido tomar el rechazo de Draco con buen humor e ignorar todas las burlas que seguían haciéndole por ser una despistada e ingenua niña que se le había declarado en medio de la sala común al llamado Príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Tontisima, verdad? No culpaba a sus compañeros por reírse de ella, de hecho ella misma lo hacía. Sin embargo, había una diferencia entre burlarse de su desgracia y estar hecha de piedra había.

Después de aquel rechazo, pasar tiempo a solas con Malfoy ya no podía ser igual. Ya no se sentía bien tenerlo cerca y recibir aquellos afectos que la habían confundido desde un principio. El rubio siempre ponía tanta dedicación en sus lecciones, que la había hecho cuestionarse sobre si lo hacía por ella o por él mismo.

Rodó los ojos. ¡Menuda idiotez! La respuesta era obvia.

Herida con lo que ella consideraba la triste realidad, se apartó bruscamente cuando el rubio intentó acercarse.

—No me toques —pidió, retrocediendo como un animalito indefenso ante la mira de su cazador.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el rubio frunció el ceño y miró a Astoria sin entender. Aquella reacción le había provocado una incomodidad enorme, no era como si él la fuese a violar o algo por el estilo. Ya muchas veces le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro o le había palmeado la cabeza al iniciar la lección, era un gesto para animarla y hacerla sentir más confianza. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Con la mano extendida en el aire y mirando fijamente a la castaña, lo entendió. Aquellos gestos eran los que Astoria había comentado aquella noche en la que se le declaró repentinamente. En efecto, si lo pensaba dos veces, era comprensible que ahora ella ya no quisiera recibir aquella clase de trato si él la había rechazado.

—Vale, no lo voy a hacer —concedió, pese a que no estaba convencido de poder controlarse. Cuando ellos dos estaban solos en esa aula, el mundo alrededor parecía difuminarse y él olvidaba con mucha facilidad que fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes de piedra, Astoria no era más que una conocida. Ahí, en esa pequeña esfera ficticia, él sentía a la pequeña Greengrass como parte de él. Le provocaba querer cuidarla, quererla y meterle en esa cabecita hueca un poco de sentido común...

—¿Malfoy? —llamó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué decías? —contestó al volver a la realidad. Aquel ambiente tenso e incomodo no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

—Te preguntaba que si crees que estoy loca —cuestionó Astoria, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera confundida.

—Un poco —respondió Malfoy, desviando la mirada para restarle importancia al asunto. ¿Qué más podía decir? Si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Astoria, posiblemente terminaría loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Muy en el fondo comenzaba a pensar que tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que el tonto era él por no admitir que aquellas muestras de afecto significaban algo más.

—Vale, entonces no sufras aquí conmigo —sentenció la castaña, tomando bruscamente sus cosas para irse de ahí. No tenía sentido seguir con aquellas clases. Era verdad que le ayudaban mucho y que ambos se beneficiaban de ellas, pero ninguna nota, por muy alta que fuera, valía la pena de estarse aguantando si en verdad Draco la detestaba tanto.

—¡No seas inmadura, Greengrass! —exclamó, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.

La aludida no puso demasiada resistencia y se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Ella era consiente de que su amor por el rubio era imposible por muchas razones, entre las cuales estaban que ella era una niña boba sin ninguna cualidad que la hiciera destacar por sobre las demás. Resultaba más fácil imaginar que Draco se fijara en Pansy porque ella siempre lo apoyaba en todo o en el peor de los casos él podía fijarse en alguien tan perfecta como Daphne. Cualquier chica de Slytherin o incluso de Ravenclaw tenía más posibilidades que ella. Sin embargo, el comportamiento del rubio le había provocado falsas esperanzas que ahora dolían porque se desmoronaban en sus narices sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

—Por favor, Draco. Sólo deja que me vaya —pidió con la voz temblorosa. No quería llorar frente a él. No quería llorar frente a nadie, porque eso significaría que incluso había fracasado haciendo lo único que le salía bien en esa vida: engañarse a sí misma y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

—No, Astoria. No quiero que te vayas —dijo el chico, jalándola hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza. La estrechó contra su pecho y guardó silencio mientras la dejaba llorar. Había algo en ella que le despertaba un instinto casi animal de protección.

Era tan difícil de explicarlo, pero desde la primera vez que la había visto en los jardines de su mansión, persiguiendo a un pavo que le había robado su listón, sintió que era su deber cuidar de ella. Vale, que quizá no había sido el tipo más atento durante todos aquellos años, pero había procurado siempre estar al pendiente. De hecho, lo de las dichosas clases extracurriculares habían sido propuesta suya, para ganar puntos extras, sí, pero también asegurarse de que Astoria siguiera con aquellas notas tan penosas y los accidentes que ocurrían durante las prácticas. ¡La quería, pues! ¡La quería más de lo que era capaz de admitir! Y posiblemente su cariño iba más allá de lo que se esforzaba pro creer.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —logró preguntar la castaña, de forma entre cortada por el llanto.

El aludido no contestó enseguida. Meditó unos segundos su respuesta y finalmente suspiró.

—Porque tienes razón y yo también te quiero —admitió, estrechándola más entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que se le fuera a ir ahora que por fin confesaba con todas sus letras lo que ya tenía tiempo sintiendo. Al final de cuenta el despistado había sido él por no darse cuenta entes de que Astoria era la persona más preciada que tenía.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco review? ¿Galletitas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

 **¡Les mando besos! ¡Y pasen un buen fin de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


End file.
